<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Storm is Coming On by WitcherSexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013629">A Storm is Coming On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual'>WitcherSexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, The Path - Freeform, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jaskier’s first Winter in Kaer Morhen draws to a close they are forced to realize that this year won’t be the same. </p>
<p>A storm is brewing in Cintra and Nilfgaard is edging closer to the city every day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time Fies so Quickly (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter will have a different warning so I will mark them in the titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were almost through the season, a storm had forced them inside and it wasn’t letting up. Vesemir called training off so Jaskier decided to move up to the Library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking through a book on killing different types of Vampires. It was fascinating that some are basically unkillable, he wondered if any of his Witchers has met a Higher Vampire. How many were there on the Continent? Vesemir might know a few. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took some notes in his book, it was a new one that Eskel had found and he was using it to take notes on botany or monster facts. He refused to be seen as a useless Bard if he ever met another Witcher, he had traveled five years without seeing anyone but Geralt so it was highly unlikely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to the book and continued taking notes down, learning about the uses of Black Blood and the importance of using Quen in a fight. He was lost in the book, his feet resting on the seat and the fire kept him warm well into the day.  </span>
</p>
<p>He didn’t hear the door open, and didn’t hear his name being said from said door. The book was good, so really it wasn’t his fault when he let out a startled yelp as Eskel waved a hand in front of his face. He jumped slightly before realizing it was Eskel. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” He smiled up at the Wolf and put the book down on the table before moving to let Eskel sit beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel didn’t say anything, he didn’t even move and Jaskier had to look up to see why, his Wolf looked horrified at something. </span>
</p>
<p>“Esk? What’s wrong?” The Wolf shook his head and went to walk away but Jaskier was used to emotionally stunted Witchers.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eskel, get back here,” he grabbed the sleeve of the man's shirt and pulled him closer. Jaskier knew his strength was nothing so Eskel had let himself be dragged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier, still pulling Eskel to the seat, moved the book and sat in the Witchers lap facing him. Eskel was facing away, hiding his scar which he had only done when he was embarrassed or worried so Jaskier grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer before kissing the long scars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now are you going to talk or are we sitting here for the next hour or two?” Jaskier tried to keep a jovial tone but with one of his Wolves looking so distressed it was difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Eskels voice was quiet but the hurt was easily identified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever for dear heart?” Jaskier moved a hand to Eskels own hand and marveled at the size difference and not for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I scared you, you-“ he cut himself off with a shake of the head and Jaskier looked into his eyes. Amber met blue and Jaskier just knew what he meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think that because I was scared for a second that I am going to be scared of you from now on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Witcher didn’t respond and Jaskier prided himself on being able to read his Witchers but he now had a distressed Wolf trying to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eskel, my dear Dragon. I want you to look at me and listen okay?” The struggling stopped and Eskel watched him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay good, now yes I got a little bit of a fright. But, that was in no way your fault. I was too into learning about Higher Vampires to hear you come in and you called me probably which I also didn’t hear. You in no way scare me, and you in no way are getting rid of me.” He dropped his lips to kiss at Eskels mouth, slowly moving up to his forehead, over the scars, before dropping a soft kiss onto his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It smelled horrible. It was like acid, and such a strong stench of lilies.” Jaskier stopped his worship of Eskels face and looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to cause you any distress,” Eskel moved his hands to Jaskier’s hips and pulled him close, burying his head into the Bards neck. </p>
<p>“You’ve never smelled like that. Not when we fight, not when you arrived. I never want to smell it again.” Jaskier wanted to cry and hold his dear Witcher who was so loving but the Wolf needed to see that he was okay. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I could never be scared of you. The lot of you are more like teddies than Wolves. I’ve seen you cuddle Lil’ Bleater and make sure she was warm during a storm. So really you lost your scary Witcher aura then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier smiled as Eskel nodded, he knew that the Witcher would need all the love later and he was okay with dragging Lambert and Geralt into that, not that they would say no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question about Vampires, will you help me?” Jaskier asked softly, his Wolves were terrible at emotions and needed distractions after a particular difficult conversation or issue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, we can’t have you being confused about the differences between an Alp and a Bruxae.” Jaskier picked his notebook and the book he was reading before settling in Eskels lap and opening both up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stayed in each other's hold, discussing the use of vampire oil and if it was better than signs. Eskel obviously defended his magic because he loved seeing Jaskier talk about anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them had read right through the afternoon and into the evening, Eskel could smell the dinner being cooked and told Jaskier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Eskel smirked at the noise and was about to make a comment on the Bard traveling with Geralt for too long but was cut off by the Bard pushing him off the seat and onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck Jask?” He looked up to the man and spotted the grin on his face before he threw the books onto the seat and ran. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not winning this race. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel stood up, letting Jaskier have a head start before he was off. They hadn’t run through the halls in years, it used to be a fun game they all played before they got their Medallions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped the stairs, four at a time and could hear Jaskier’s steps below him. He grinned at no one and sped up, he caught a glimpse of Jaskier’s coat as he turned into the main corridor that led to the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s on Lark. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled himself along the floor, memories of chasing Geralt in the very hall forcing him to go faster because the fucking White Wolf was fast. The door opened and he grabbed Jaskier’s coat and pulled him back so he could go through the doors first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude, I was winning.” Jaskier pouted as he followed after but he jumped onto Eskels back and the two made their way to the table. Triss was nowhere to be seen but a quick listen for her said that she was heading down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel dropped Jaskier off in Geralt’s lap before sitting beside Lambert and pulling the youngest closer to him. The doors opened and Triss moved to his side and sat down while they passed the plates of food around. </span>
</p>
<p>Eskel could feel something was wrong, the way Triss held herself wasn’t the same and a quick look to his family showed that they could sense it too. He turned to look at her and the slightest inhale told him that she was feeling sad and worried but why? </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling his stare, Triss turned to him and he tried to ask a question without saying anything because well he’s had enough emotional conversations for a day. He could feel the small prod of mind reading and worked on projecting one thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what’s wrong? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking to Yen earlier.” Triss’ voice was quiet, like she didn’t want to push the subject onto anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Lambert asked, pushing a piece of meat into his mouth and turning to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s asked if I can go and see her for a bit. There's something going on in Nilfgaard and she thinks it’s best to talk to Aretuza about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well you know that you always have a room here and I’m sure we can get one ready for Yennefer if she ever needs to stay.” Vesemir was the first to speak, his voice conveyed the emotions he had, sadness and worry. Triss was his daughter, he hated the idea of her being in danger as much as he hated his pups being in danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ves, I’ll be sure to tell her when I see her.” Triss smiled at him and he smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on in Nilfgaard?” Geralt asked, Jaskier looked over to him and could see the stress in his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, some are talking about a war. Nilfgaard took Ebbing a few years ago, and they keep advancing. Cintra still refuses to allow a mage in so we can’t defend them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Witchers are invested, Wars mean more monsters but less money usually. Much easier to prevent a War than work in the aftermath, but they can’t meddle in the politics of man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do? We can pass the word onto others when we see them.” Vesemir asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we aren’t allowed in Cintra at all, but if you could keep an ear on it? Anything that makes it seem that Calanthes is going to war with them. It would help a lot if we had knowledge before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, we would be happy to help. We shall take a season each and go around to check on everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert groaned but didn’t argue and Eskel just nodded because he liked going to Cintra at least once every couple years because their money was basically thrown at him. But Geralt kept quiet, it had only been 15years since Blaviken and that shitshow so they couldn’t blame him for not wanting to venture into a big city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calanthe likes my presence in the Court, the little princess is one of my biggest fans so I will also help. And as a Bard I am privy to the most lovely gossip circles,” Jaskier was smiling and Triss thanked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s agreed then, we shall watch Cintra and if anything makes it seem like she is going to fall we will send word straight away. I shall send word to Coën and he has some contacts from the Bears and Cats.” </span>
</p>
<p>“We can’t trust the Vipers. I hardly trust the Cats but not the Vipers.” Geralt lifted his head as he spoke, no explanation but Vesemir nodded. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this has been a fun conversation but it’s our favorite mages last night so let’s get some good drinks,” Lambert stood up and walked to the cellar door, the others left the conversation because he was right, Triss was leaving so they should have some fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for allowing me to stay, it has been most entertaining.” Triss grinned at Jaskier and Eskel felt the laugh from the Bard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always have a home here Triss,” Vesemir let out a rare full hearted smile and Eskel felt the love radiate from him, the old man was always soft with his pups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall write the most beautiful song for you Triss, a song about the Swan in the Wolf's den. It shall be sung from all corners of the Continent!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Triss laughed at Jaskier who stood and bowed dramatically, Lambert came back with enough bottles of vodka to get them all a little drunk. Jaskier made grabby hands to a blueberry infused bottle and he grimaced at the taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any stories tonight?” Jaskier looked at them all, and then to Vesemir because he was the one with the most stories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there is, why don’t you go sit at the fire while Geralt and I tidy.” Geralt nodded and stood up, it was a request for a conversation in the kitchen and everyone knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I call Triss!” Jaskier shouted and Eskel let out a laugh as they made their way to the fire and the furs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m definitely okay with Eskel,” Lambert commented as he flopped down beside Jaskier and Triss. They would end up on top of each other in the end so it really didn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert threw his feet close to the fire and his head fell to Eskels lap. Jaskier and Triss we’re leaning against the seats whispering and drinking while Eskel watched them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt followed Vesemir into the kitchen, both carrying all the dishes to be cleaned. He glanced behind him and grinned as he spotted Lambert throwing himself onto the furs with Eskel watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pup, you don’t have to go into Cintra if you don’t want to.” Vesemir was tidying as he spoke, it had been like that since Geralt was a real pup, the two would work as they talked to distract them from the emotions they refused to acknowledge. </span>
</p>
<p>“I know but something is pulling me to go, I can’t explain it. And Jask likes to go, he gets invited for the Princess’s birthdays.” </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Destiny wants you for something you have to listen,” Geralt looked up, Destiny was talked down on when they grew up, something that was frowned upon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t believe in all that bullshit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t before, I thought she was a fucking dick for leaving only four Wolfs from the pack. Then you brought that Bard and I’ve never seen you three this happy, not since Rennes and the others were here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt stayed silent, he guessed there was a reason him, Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir were kept alive. But that was because they were on the Path. They were late that year, it had to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, we need to wait and see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we do Pup, let's finish up because I can see you wanting to get to them.” They finished cleaning in silence. Cups, plates and bowls washed, dried and put away as they listened to the laughs from the other room. As the last dish was put away he turned to Vesemir and watched him wave a hand towards the door. He didn’t run out, no matter what the others said, he walked at a faster pace because he knew his lovers were waiting in a pile. </span>
</p>
<p>Vesemir was following behind him, and as Geralt fell beside Lambert and Eskel he sat in the seat which Triss and Jaskier were leaning on. The two on the floor beside him laid their head on his legs. Jaskier picked up the vodka he had forgotten and handed it to Triss who took a drink and handed it back. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like it’s all going to go to shit soon. Something tells me that we are going to have an interesting decade.” Triss whispered to the room and the silence which followed was answer enough. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tears on the Ground (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Just because it has been years doesn’t mean the pain isn’t there. A scar can hurt for decades after the fight, so don’t belittle your pain.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This discusses ab*se from family and others so please be aware.</p>
<p>The song used is Tears by Clean Bandit and I used the acoustic version! </p>
<p>I have changed the timeline slightly so this is set in 1245. Blaviken happened, Temeria happened and Rinde happened on a normal contract in 1244. So Jaskier and Geralt know Yennefer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier knew he was pacing but it wasn’t his fault, Triss had left only a few days ago and the Wolves were stuck discussing who was going to Cintra in what season. He couldn’t stay in the room, it reminded him too much of his father forcing him to sit in his meetings, the abuse after the meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and strummed loosely on his Lute. Lyrics running through his head, so he sang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried hard to make you want me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But we're not supposed to be</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the truth will always haunt me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though it set me free</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And my tears flow like the ocean</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As they floated in the breeze</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were falling in slow motion</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And they brought me to my knees</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t sung this song since he wrote it. It was about the day his father told him to not come back, and the memories were flooding back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Turn off the light and now all that remains</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fills me with doubt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm shouting your name out loud</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you wanna put me through the pain?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I get the feeling I'll never escape</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't hide away from the shame of you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You won't bring me down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These tears will get me through</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to run, run away from the shame his father had for him. The pain his father put him through scared him more than he let on. The nightmares he had still haunted his days. He had lost count on how many days he had cried himself to sleep, cried for the family he wished he had as a child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll, I'll, I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll, I'll, oh yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll, I'll, I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll, I'll, I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Priscilla was the one to explain that he had to let go and move on or he wouldn’t be able to cope. Then when he took that course in Oxenfurt about the brain and it’s illnesses he understood why he felt so scared around his father all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When did you lose your emotion?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When did you become so cruel?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you want to cut me open</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Says a thousands words 'bout you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And in time I know you'll leave me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a distant memory</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know love can be so easy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I start by loving me, oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had heard stories that his father was a loving person, someone who loved everyone he met. So why didn’t he get the same man? Why did he get the abuse? What did he do to cause his father to become the monster who haunts him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Oxenfurt he had been told that he needed to fake everything. Fake his emotions, make them believable. Fake his love, make it believable. Fake everything, but make it believable. Nothing was real, but Priscilla showed him how to love himself, it was a start </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Turn off the light and now all that remains</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fills me with doubt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm shouting your name out loud</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you wanna put me through the pain?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I get the feeling I'll never escape</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't hide away from the shame of you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, tears on the ground, tears on my pillow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You won't bring me down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, woah, I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, tears on the ground, rain at my window</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pain washes out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These tears will get me through</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll get over you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrote the last bit over the first few weeks, he realized that he had to let go, let go of the pain and the past but it was hard. He had Priscilla and even Valdo Marx helped him through it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll, I'll, I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll, I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't need you to call me tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't need you to see me if I'm alright</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You left me, so leave me, I'm fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be here getting on with my life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You won't bring me down, I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain at my window</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pain washes out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, tears on the ground, rain at my window</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pain washes out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll get over you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll get over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
  <span>I'll get over you</span><br/><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt tears fall down his face as he stopped strumming and singing. He hadn’t realized how much emotions he had actually pushed down, all of them pouring their way into his song. He rubbed the tears away, sniffling as he curled into himself trying to stop the emotions trying to escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to take a breath but it stuck in his chest, that same panic he felt all the time before was back. He was in a dark brown room, his father sitting down with a bottle of vodka beside him and a look of hatred on his face. He was the small little boy who was crying as his father screamed at him. He was the small little boy who was scared to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt someone sit beside him. He was pulled back to the present but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t even look as he was pulled into their lap. He felt a sword calloused hand run through his hair and he pushed further into the Wolfs chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lark. I’m here.” Jaskier stopped for a second, that wasn’t Geralt, Eskel or even Lambert. That was Vesemir’s voice, Vesemir’s hand, Vesemir’s lap he was sitting in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are safe, nothing is going to hurt you.” Jaskier listened, he burrowed his head into Vesemir’s neck and let the Old Wolf hold him. He hadn’t been held by his father like this, not even his mother loved him enough too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his head so he could look up at Vesemir and he could see the worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I stopped the meeting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that Pup, you are hurting.” Jaskier felt more tears well up in his eyes as Vesemir spoke, his voice soft and he longed for him when he had woken up from nightmares as a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid really. It’s been years,” Jaskier had told Vesemir about his relationship with his father, the horrors of staying in the same house as him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because it has been years doesn’t mean the pain isn’t there. A scar can hurt for decades after the fight, so don’t belittle your pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded softly, his hands finding the bottom of Vesemir’s shirt and playing with it. They sat in silence as Jaskier thought and Vesemir held him to remind him where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier felt his tears stop and the arms around him tightened, it felt more like home than anywhere he’s ever been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your mind going?” Vesemir asked softly, and Jaskier moved so he could look at the Wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before. He told me to leave and not come back. I don’t have a home, never will.” </span>
</p>
<p>“Jaskier you will always have a home with us. You have a home with the Wolfs,”</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier felt a tightness in his chest and the tears fell again, but they didn’t feel hot and harsh against his skin like before, they felt softer and he formed a small smile at the Wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you pup.” Vesemir pulled him and Jaskier let his head fall to his chest and relaxed to the slow heartbeat of the Witcher, he let his eyes close and the darkness of sleep draped over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was woken up as voices spoke over him, he didn’t really feel like opening his eyes but they all knew he was awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Eskel asked and Vesemir nodded softly, he felt the man's beard brush over his hair and then a hand was on his back and brushing him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a head fall into his lap, the hand on his back turned into a body and he felt someone sit beside Vesemir. He was enveloped by the warmth and let his body pull him back into sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he woke up he was lying across three bodies with a head lying on his stomach. He opened his eyes and smiled as Eskel looked down at him, his hands still playing with Jaskier’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt was playing with his legs, sort of a massage and Jaskier leaned into the touch. Vesemir was holding his chest into his lap, it should feel constrictive but it didn’t. As he looked down at Lambert the Wolf smiled and lifted his head to let Jaskier move but he just grabbed Lambert’s head and pulled him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for being a pain,” His voice was quiet, a human wouldn’t have been able to hear it but the Witchers did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said before, you do not need to belittle your pain and make it seem like a burden to care for you. You are a Wolf and we care for each other.” Vesemir’s tone left no argument and Jaskier couldn’t help but wonder if that was his teaching voice, the one which the younger Wolfs listened to when training. </span>
</p>
<p>“Am I a pain when I have my bad days?” Lambert questioned, and Jaskier couldn’t help the whimper he let out as the youngest Wolf asked him. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never, you are never a pain.” Jaskier ran a hand through Lambert’s hair and scratched behind his ear which he leaned into like the puppy he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m not a pain then you aren’t either.” The others hummed in agreement and Jaskier couldn’t help but feel ganged up on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s different. You have a reason, you’ve been through so much,” Vesemir stopped stroking his arm and looked down at him with a look that Jaskier couldn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pain can come from anywhere. You may not have gone through the same thing but you fought your own monsters and you won, you survived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the same, I couldn’t even face my own father.” He felt stupid as he let the words fall from his mouth, Lambert had a shit home life too. They all did and here he was crying over his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father abused me too, Lark, then when he grew tired of me I was thrown to the first Witcher who passed by.” </span>
</p>
<p>“Lambert, I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve that, you know that right?” Jaskier looked into Lambert’s eyes and the man let out a sigh. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lark, I’m not looking for pity or anything, I’m telling you that we’ve fought monsters way before becoming Witchers. Some lose but you are still here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that you are allowed to feel things other than happiness. You are allowed to be sad and not only when you think others can’t see.” Eskel brushed a finger over his cheek and Jaskier leaned into the soft touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Oxenfurt beat that out of me,” there were three growls and Vesemir rolled his eyes at his pups antics but Jaskier smiled at their protective nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well here you can leave the mask at the door, Winter is the time where you can recharge.” Jaskier closed his eyes and nodded to the eldest Wolf who stroked his arms again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck everyone who ever hurt you, if I ever meet them they will beg for death.” Lambert didn’t let out the laugh he usually did after a joke so Jaskier didn’t even want to mention names because he was sure the others would let him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep Pup, I’ll go and get some food sorted.” Vesemir lifted him into Geralt's lap as he stood and ruffled his hair before Lambert was sitting in the now empty seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier fell back into a lying position and curled closer to his Wolf Pack. His eyes fell closed again and he hummed in appreciation as Eskel ran his fingers through his hair, Geralt played with the hems of his trousers and Lambert slid a hand under his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself fall into sleep again, the only dreams which came were filled with his Wolfs and dancing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time he was woken up it was to the smell of stew and warm bread. He felt Eskel reading a book beside his head, Lambert was purring as he leaned into Geralt who was petting Lambert as well as Jaskier’s leg. It felt nice and he didn’t feel like a burden for the slightest second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lark, how was the sleep?” Eskel put the book down and Jaskier leaned his head back into his lap and looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>“Good, we were dancing in a field of flowers in Dol Blathanna. I think it was the Summer Solstice, you all looked beautiful and covered in flowers.” </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice, you would look stunning with Buttercups and Sunflowers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now we have to go, I can teach you about flower language. We had to learn that in Oxenfurt, in case we gave a courting gift to someone by accident which I have only ever done twice so I’m proud.” He stopped talking and Eskel looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do Sunflowers and Buttercups mean?” He prompted and Jaskier delved into his explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunflowers show loyalty and how much you adore someone. But Buttercups can mean many things, a yellow center means joy, happiness and friendship. But a green center means health, youth, good fortune and optimism!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel listened to Jaskier ramble about the meaning of flowers, watching as his face lit up while explaining certain ones. Eskel made a promise to himself that he would give Jaskier flowers, the Bard obviously loved them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food is on the table,” Vesemir called over to them and Jaskier sat up quickly, his head going fuzzy so he leaned on Eskel for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah just sat up too fast, let’s get some food.” Eskel grinned as Jaskier moved faster and sat beside Vesemir- on his left because Geralt sat on his right, always has, always will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This smells absolutely delicious Vesemir, you constantly surprise my tastebuds.” Jaskier started to eat some of the stew, the correct meat consistency with the correct usage of spices and vegetables. The old Wolf smiled his thanks and looked to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt hummed in approval while Lambert and Eskel nodded their heads. Vesemir started to eat as his pups all started. He rolled his eyes as Lambert moved himself onto Eskels lap but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner went by without any interruptions, unless Lambert’s complaints of not having Eskels attention counted, and Jaskier was feeling more at peace than he had that day, he still felt the pressure in his chest hit it was elevated with his Wolfs help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As dinner was finished and plates cleared away he was pulled up the stairs by Lambert while Eskel and Geralt helped Vesemir some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s my sweet puppy?” Jaskier asked as the two of them fell onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, want you.” Jaskier smiled as Lambert threw a leg over his and an arm pulled him close. He dragged a hand through the Wolf’s hair and scratched lightly behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like?” Jaskier asked as softly as he could, he could feel Lambert already relaxing into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just need you to be close. Hold me?” Lambert’s eyes were wide as he asked and Jaskier nodded as he pulled his Wolf closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good puppy, I’ve got you.” The other hand not in Lambert’s hair fell to his back and traced patterns on him. It calmed them both down, hearts beating slowly as they held each other. </span>
</p>
<p>Lambert fell asleep, and Jaskier wasn’t far behind as he heard Lambert purring and felt it in his body. He kissed the top of Lambert’s head and closed his eyes, the others could fit themselves around them when they came up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spring is Calling (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He might lose one this year, this might be the year one of them doesn’t come back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of Winter passed by, Jaskier watched as the sun stayed in the sky longer, watched as the ground thawed and watched as his Wolfs grew restless. More fighting started, not that he was complaining because it was usually topless fighting that ended in the room or a few times in the armory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir had been staying in the main hall longer, he knew his pups were leaving for The Path soon so he tried to memorize everything again. The scars, their eyes, their laughs and the way they seemed so carefree. He might lose one this year, this might be the year one of them doesn’t come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert was the first to leave, he was the youngest and most restless. So Jaskier held him close the night before, they held each other and Jaskier cried that night. He pressed some bath oils and a blanket into Lambert’s hands as he fixed his bags to his horse -Skugga, he was still trying to get Lambert to call him that- and he kissed him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back please, be safe.” Lambert agreed and the two parted so Eskel and Geralt could say goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier watched them hold each other, a hand on the others neck and their heads held together. Whispered words which Jaskier couldn’t make out. They kissed him and told him to come back to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir was the last to say bye to his prickliest pup. He brought him into a hug, he had already given him enough food to last the journey down and a few weeks after so he would be safe. So he pressed some coin into his palm and let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back son, be safe.” Lambert nodded at his father and waved goodbye as he climbed onto Skugga and walked over to the gate. Jaskier was crying as he watched his puppy leave for the year but he held himself together pretty well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you puppy.” He called after the Wolf and Lambert turned and shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Lark, I’ll bring stories back.” Then he was off. They watched him ride onto The Path and when they lost sight of him they climbed up the wall and watched him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next to go was Eskel, only a few days after Lambert. Jaskier knew he was leaving when he asked Jaskier to sign the book he had spotted the first time they fell into bed together. He signed it and left a little message with a love heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel fell asleep between him and Geralt that night. They held him and Jaskier whispered his love to him as he brushed his hair softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning was filled with tears and hugs. Eskel was gifted with a new book which Jaskier had found in the library, Vesemir had given him permission to write in it so he wrote his thoughts for Eskel to read. He had also given him some bath oils. He held Eskel in a hug and kissed him as he let his tears fall freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come back now, stay safe and bring me stories.” Eskel nodded and kissed him before turning to Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of our Lark, he’s trained well but you know how feral he is.” Geralt grinned but nodded at Eskel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell into the same embrace, hands on the other's neck and heads touching. It was so touching and Jaskier watched the grins and the small kiss as they pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir pulled him into a hug and handed him some coin too. His food packed away as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back safe son. I need someone for civilized conversations.” Eskel hugged him and nodded into his father's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’m passing through Toussaint so I’ll grab some more Wine for you.” Vesemir smiled and Eskel moved over to Scorpion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had decided to let his stallion walk beside him before getting on. The three watched him leave the gate and Jaskier shouted his love to him once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Eskel!” Eskel turned around just as Lambert had and shouted his love back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you Lark,” Then he was off, attention on the Path and the three watched him leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night wasn’t the same. Jaskier curled into Vesemir at the fireplace, Geralt on the other side. The three talked into the night and Vesemir made him promise to be safe and look after Geralt. They drank a bottle of wine, a Corvo Bianco bottle which Jaskier enjoyed but the taste wasn’t the same without Lambert and Eskel there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night in the bed it felt empty, the room was cleaner since two of them were gone but Jaskier could see that Geralt was getting restless and would need to leave soon. So the next morning they cleaned up, Vesemir helped them pack and Jaskier found some of Eskel and Lambert clothes in his pack. He held them close and packed them tightly so they were safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir has packed their food and handed it to them as they got Roach ready. Jaskier’s Lute was packed on her and Vesemir had given him notebooks to fill that year. As they got ready to leave the Old Wolf gave Geralt enough coin for them both and he handed Jaskier a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bestiary, the one that he had been taking notes in all Winter. He opened it onto a page and grinned as he spotted Vesemir’s handwriting in the edges as they detailed the monster more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ves, for everything.” Jaskier pulled Vesemir into a hug and held him. He cried into the Old Wolfs shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a good man, thank you for everything you’ve done for me this Winter. I love you so much,” Vesemir held him tighter but let go so he could look him in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pup you are Family. You are a Wolf now, so you better come back because I can’t look after them three on my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back, I always will.” It wasn’t a promise he could actually make and keep because he might not one year, but he ignored these thoughts and kissed Vesemir’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found yourself one hell of a Bard, son, keep him safe for us.” Vesemir pulled Geralt into a hug and the two held each other, not wanting to let go but they had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can look after himself with the training we’ve put him through, he’s going to put us out of a job soon.” Geralt huffed but they all could see the pain in his eyes of leaving his father for the year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he could. Be safe son and come home,” Geralt nodded and held him for a second before calling for Roach. Jaskier walked beside Geralt as they left the Keep. It looked so menacing at the start of the Winter but now he could see that it wasn’t. The Keep held a family of broken men who needed love.</span>
</p><p>He waved goodbye to Vesemir who waved back, the Old Wolf watched his last pups leave the den for the year and let one small tear fall. He made the small climb up the wall and watched them. In the distance he could spot Eskel was just entering the woods, Lambert had passed the line of sight two days ago but he was safe at least. His family now gone again, the Keep felt empty, but this time felt different, something big was happening soon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Keep You Safe Tonight (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ll show you force Little Lark.” Jaskier sat up straight and Geralt got the hint of arousal wafting from him. One of those nights.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note that this chapter is rated Mature.</p>
<p>Chapter title from Sanctuary by Paradise Fears. </p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Spring carries on Jaskier and Geralt develop their relationship. The Witcher wasn’t one for public affection but in the safety of an Inn room or even deep into a forest he showed his love for the Bard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Jaskier was different. He thrived on showing his love off and he did, in the most Jaskier way possible. He wrote songs, about Geralt, about Eskel, Lambert, Vesemir and he even wrote one about Triss. He changed a few things to make it seem less suspicious, half the Continent may know of his love for the White Wolf but he will not put Eskel and Lambert in danger ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he changed them, Eskel was a dragon who loved the princess in the tower and Lambert was the puppy who followed the songbird. He couldn’t wait for his lovers to hear their songs, he could imagine the reactions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt found them funny, when they were requested he always smiled and hid behind his cup of ale as Jaskier sang about the love he had. The Bard could see the smiles and found them adorable but he never called him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were heading for Cintra, they were on the first shift as Jaskier had been requested for Princess Pavettas birthday party and he accepted, like he did every year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they had passed through Kaedwen and stocked up on some supplies and headed south. Passing through Vengerberg and taking a hard curve of Rivia because Geralt was not ready for that yet. Temeria was as hostile as ever so they took a few contracts before swiftly leaving which dropped them off in Brugge where Jaskier was now singing in the Inn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were low on coin meaning Geralt had picked up as many contracts in the area that he could and was leaving for a few days to get them all out of the way. It was the basics, a few drowners, a nest of Ghouls and a wraith problem beside a well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stocked up on potions, oils and food to last him at least a week but he aimed to be done in four days max because Jaskier needed to get an outfit for Cintra. He didn’t really understand why his Bard needed a new one, he looked good in anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt was so lost in planning the next few days that he didn’t register Jaskier, finishing his set and moving beside him. If it was anyone else their scent would have alerted him but the Bard smelled of Geralt and also himself which he just registered as Safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Dear Witcher, three words or less?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lambert hates it.” Jaskier let out a laugh at him and Geralt couldn’t help the grin that made its way into his face because his Larks happiness was infectious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think our Puppy will love it. He was pestering me for a song all Winter and I just think it's perfect for him. Do you like Eskels?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, I think he’ll like it,” </span>
</p>
<p>“Darling please, I know you can do better than that. But alas, I shall not force you too because it is our night before you leave me alone to defend myself!” He draped a hand over his head and faked a feint to add dramatics but Geralt just rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you force Little Lark.” Jaskier sat up straight and Geralt got the hint of arousal wafting from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One of those nights. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want that little Lark? You want me to hold you down?” Geralt leaned forward as he spoke, deliberately stroking Jaskier’s hand as he looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir, please?” Geralt stood up and walked to the stairs, Jaskier would follow him no matter what so he didn’t even need to look behind him. He opened the door and walked in, it wasn’t the best room they’ve had but at least they have a proper bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier was behind him, waiting. So he grabbed the Bards arm and pulled him in before pinning him to the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What shall I do with a Little Lark like you?” Jaskier let out a small moan and spread his legs as much as he could and Geralt looked down in amusement.  “Well you are very wanting aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I need you, please just fuck me” Geralt stopped and looked at Jaskier, he was already out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jask important conversation. What do you want me to do?” Jaskier looked up and Geralt could have taken him right there and then but he held himself together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, just fuck me.” Jaskier answered and Geralt grinned, this would be fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, remember you have your word and the tap if you need a break or you want to stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Please just fuck me now.” Who was he to deny his Little Lark? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spread Jaskier’s legs further with his own knees and brought one hand to the man's throat. Jaskier whined as he clamped a hand around him and pulled him into a kiss. It was harsh and demanded submission which Jaskier gave easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Geralt's other hand he untied his own laces on his trousers and pulled his dick out. He moved away from Jaskier face and the Bard moaned at the loss but with a quick push down he was on his knees and nosing at Geralt's crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember who’s in charge Lark, Suck and don’t stop until I’ve come.” Geralt looked for any hesitation in his partner but all he received was lust and need so he let Jaskier go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a gasp, forgetting how good Jaskier’s mouth felt, the Bard's tongue worked magic and he swallowed all of him with ease. He gasped as the man pulled out and moved to suck on one of his balls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you still surprise me.” Geralt felt Jaskier work harder at sucking him off at the words and he let more flow as Jaskier worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So needy, if Eskel and Lambert were here we would fill you up. Leave you full for hours before you begged to be let go. You would feel us for days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Jaskier moan around him and he could see the Bards straining dick in his own trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, such a pretty mouth for me. Maybe I’ll keep you down there for good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of Jaskier’s head and leaned back to watch his Bard. He knew he was close but he could hold off and make Jaskier work for it. He felt his Lark move off him and take a breath before using his hands to rub at the skin behind his balls, his balance faltered but he used the wall behind Jaskier to stabilize himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking perfect,” he breathed out slowly as Jaskier licked up the underside of his dick and looked up through his lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down and groaned, The need to just claim Jaskier as his, was so strong. He grabbed Jaskier’s hair and pulled him off so he could come on his face, the Bard opened his mouth and Geralt groaned as he came on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Boy, so pretty like that.” Jaskier smiled up and dragged a finger through the come and sucked the digit as he stared into Geralt's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed. Now,” Jaskier stood as fast as he could and made his way to the bed while Geralt walked to their packs and grabbed the oil, they had started to keep it in the outermost pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to the bed and watched as Jaskier spread his legs as he lay on his front. He could see the flush over his soft skin and Geralt remembered the days in Winter where Eskel and himself would mark Lambert and Jaskier so they remembered who they belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt?” Jaskier asked as he looked over his shoulder and Geralt realized he was standing and staring at his Bard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay, I was remembering how pretty you looked all marked up.” Geralt watched as Jaskier shivered and his scent was suffocating the Witcher with want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark me?” Geralt nodded and Jaskier seemed to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt opened the small vial of oil and coated his fingers before sitting in between Jaskier’s legs. He kissed his way down the man's back and revelled in the moans and shivers he got in return. As he got to Jaskier’s ass he sucked on a spot softly, leaving a mark and as he moved to the next spot Jaskier let out a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head and looked to Jaskier, his head was buried on the pillow and Geralt grinned. He pressed a slicked finger to Jaskier’s entrance, not pushing in but just swiping over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt please, don’t tease please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I think you like it” Geralt watched as Jaskier gasped and pushed his head further into the pillow to stop the sounds disrupting other patrons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt took pity on his Bard and finally pushed a finger in but not moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Geralt just fuck me,” Jaskier gasped out as he started moving slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm I don’t think you are ready yet. I want to open you up finger by finger,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, I’m going to die here. You will have to explain to the others that you killed me because you took too long fucking me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes as the man’s dramatics but started to move his finger in and out, he had Jaskier panting above him everytime he dragged the tip of his finger over the man's prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy boy aren’t you. Taking my finger so perfectly. Do you think I can get my fist in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t try I think I will kill you.” Geralt laughed as Jaskier pushed back onto his finger and tried to give himself some pleasure and not the slow torture he was getting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will you explain that to Eskel and Lambert?” He asked the Bard, slowly pressing another finger in and pushing across his prostate again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t fuck me fast enough, they would understand.” Jaskier grinned back at him and Geralt smirked as he pulled both fingers out and plunged them back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me Wolf,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the Plan.” Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s back, he looked down at the already forming marks and felt the possessive feeling flare up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier pushed his head back into the pillow, muffling all his sounds but Geralt could hear them clear as day. His dick was already straining and leaking as he worked on opening Jaskier up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had three fingers now, scissoring them slightly so he could easily add more but he kept at three. Jaskier was cursing his name for the slow pace, but Geralt kept it the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come from my fingers and I’ll go faster for you.” Geralt felt Jaskier understand the words because he clamped around his fingers and pushed down more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Fuck me please!” Jaskier was moaning as he spoke and Geralt could smell how close he was. The man was trying to get more friction from the covers trapped under him but he couldn’t move much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, taking my fingers so beautifully. You look like a great, all flushed and needy. You would make such a pretty painting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier let out a shout as he came and Geralt grinned as the Bard slumped down onto the bed. He felt his hole loosen up as he rode the orgasm out. Geralt didn’t move his fingers, Jaskier was going to be extremely sensitive so it would be best to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were fisting me?” Jaskier drawled as he tried to move onto his back but couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to overstimulate you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very sweet but I want to be a puddle of goo when you are done. I won’t have you for a few days so I want to remember tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt nodded and pulled his fingers out, ignoring the whimper from Jaskier, and twisted the Bard around onto his back. He could see his dick which was soft, and covered in his own come. His stomach was the same flat muscle so Geralt leaned down and kissed it. Leaving marks in a line down to his dick before he licked it once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier shook above him so he stopped, allowing him to get used to it. At the slight nod from the man he pressed two still slick fingers in and set a faster pace, he added a third pretty quickly and felt the slight resistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me if it is too much please. I don’t want to hurt you Jask,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea’ I will.” With that confirmation Geralt moved further down the bed so he could see Jaskier’s hole. He grabbed the discarded oil from the floor and added more to his hand and Jaskier’s body. He could feel the slick travel down the Bard‘s thighs as he pressed three fingers in and picked the pace up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier was gasping and moaning above him so Geralt knew he was okay. He could feel less of a stretch as he moved in and out so he felt safe adding a fourth finger in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m adding a fourth finger. I’ll let you get used to it before okay?” He asked the Bard but no answer came, unless he counted the Bard pushing down on him and moaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly added his pinky in, not wanting to hurt Jaskier. He didn’t feel as much resistance as he thought he would so he let Jaskier get used to being so full. It only took a few seconds before his Lark was pushing down and trying to get more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’m going. Be a good lark for me,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessir” Jaskier moaned and Geralt couldn’t help the moan he let out. It wasn’t his fault he liked being called Sir, especially if they were already fucked out and spacey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started a slow pace, brushing Jaskier’s prostate a few times before speeding up. It wasn’t as fast as when they used one or two fingers but it was a good pace. Jaskier was letting out small gasps and moans for more so Geralt pushed a little faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out until only the tips of his fingers were in him before pushing straight in. Jaskier let out a loud cry and Geralt looked down. His Bard had tears falling so he stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier? Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking stop. Harder please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crying Jask,” he tried to keep a level tone but he couldn’t help the worry slip through, his scent wasn’t scared or hurt so he didn’t know what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt please I’m fine! Just fuck me harder please!” To prove his point Jaskier pushed himself further onto Geralt's four fingers and sighed at the full feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have your word. Are you ready for my last finger?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck yes. Never been so full,” Jaskier squirmed on the bed and sighed as he got used to the feeling only for it to be ripped away as Geralt went to add his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>“So pretty for me, taking everything perfectly. What would Bert and Esk say if they could see you like this.” Jaskier felt the oil being poured on him and the excess dripping off Geralt's hand as he made himself as slick as possible. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss them,” Jaskier whispered as he felt Geralt push the tips of four fingers in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I Little Lark.” Jaskier let out a high pitched squeal that he would deny for the rest of his days, as Geralt's thumb pushed past his ring and into him. There was a slight burn as he got used to the feeling but it wasn’t too bad, a little uncomfortable sure but not bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get used to it, don’t push yourself.” Geralt whispered to him as he leaned up to kiss him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two waited for maybe a minute so Jaskier could get used to it before Geralt got the okay to start moving. He pushed his hand slowly up until he had lost sight of his thumb, then he pulled it out again, slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t done this to anyone in decades and he didn’t know why because it felt so good to give someone this pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fucking hell. Praise Melitele. Fucking hell.” Jaskier was saying anything that came to mind and Geralt grinned. His usually articulate lover was reduced to incoherent thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt closed his hand into a fist as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Going as slow as possible until Jaskier had taken him to his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So fucking perfect. You take me so beautifully, I’ve never met anyone like you. I love you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier couldn’t speak, his words becoming mumbles as Geralt moved his fist in and out at a tortuously slow pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept the pace until he didn’t feel much resistance from Jaskier, and only speeding up after he had told his Bard. He watched as Jaskier’s tears fell down his face from the stimulation, and his dick was straining in need so Geralt told him he was allowed to come when he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier came soon after, spluttering on his stomach as Geralt came to a stop in his movements. He could see the flush in his lover's body and slowly, with a small kiss to his thighs, he pulled his fist out. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and softly cleaned Jaskier up. He cleaned the oil up before actually moving to grab a towel and some water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered his love into Jaskier’s ear as he wiped away the oil, come and sweat from the two of them. He grabbed a small healing salve, coating his fingers before pressing them to Jaskier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh, sore.” Geralt let out a small chuckle at his Bards voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making sure it doesn’t hurt too much tomorrow. You will need to sit down at least once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's a tomorrow problem. Love me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me clean you up and I’ll come and love you as much as I can. Promise you,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, fine.” Jaskier closed his eyes, only whimpering softly as Geralt applied more of the salve. He had heated the water up and dipped the towel in before laying it under Jaskier for him to lean on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels nice,” Geralt rolled his eyes at Jaskier but didn’t reply as he moved everything off the bed and onto the floor. He moved up so he could take Jaskier in his arms and hold him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was nice, thank you GerGer.” And with a kiss Jaskier promptly fell asleep in Geralt's arms. Geralt used his signs to let the candles flicker out and he settled in a light meditation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cintra (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ve got you Wolf.” That was the last thing he heard before he slipped into a sleep. He wasn’t one to sleep in Inns but being surrounded by the smells of his lovers as well as Jaskier beside him, he was out like a light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Part One of Cintra, it was getting too long so I split it up. Also please note the Mature rating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cintra was, as always, beautiful. Jaskier was a city boy at heart, he loved the sounds, sights and smells of a bustling city. But, the Witcher he was currently attached to by the hand hated everything. He knew Geralt hated everything about the city but it was needed, and Jaskier was going to make up for it. He would have to make it up to Lambert and Eskel too when he saw them, he better get planning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jaskier lost himself in thought his feet carried him through the city, passing streets filled with people before finally coming to a stop in front of The White Lion, a moderate looking Inn with a Bard already playing by the sounds of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jask, do we have the money for this? You need to get an outfit for the Ball still and this place has a Bard already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckled slightly and Geralt looked at him with raised eyebrows, this was a genuine concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Wolf, do you really think Queen Calanthe would force us to pay for our accommodation? She would be shunned as a host if that was the case. As entertainment we are provided board, food as well as a very nice sum of money at the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. That makes sense. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, what room have you got?” He grabbed Jaskier’s bags, only leaving his Lute to the Bard, as the two walked into the Inn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Dandelion! A pleasure to see you again,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello again, Dobron. It is most wonderful to be back in this lovely Inn. How are the children? How’s Yelena?” Geralt looked up, Dandelion? Dobron? What? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Dear Pearl has just finished the training to become a healer. She is now the squares healer for anything and everything. And the children are still working hard. Little Johnny is off to Oxenfurt for the study of History.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier obviously knew the man so Geralt didn’t say anything, he did place Jaskier’s bags on an empty spot on the table as the two talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh how wonderful! I do hope to see Yelena, I wanted to catch up with her and you. And if Johnny is off to Oxenfurt I best tell him the pranks that he has to try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, once you are settled, come on down and we can sit in the Kitchen like old times. And who is this?” Dobron turned his attention to Geralt and Jaskier laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend, this is the famed White Wolf. Geralt of Rivia, my muse.” As Jaskier spoke other patrons stopped and looked over, eyes wide as Geralt tried to keep his body language as open as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, I never would have guessed. A Witcher in my Inn. And am I right in guessing that ‘muse’ ties you down Jaskier?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Bard never kisses and tells, good friend. But I must take my leave early as we have been traveling since the start of Spring. What room has our lovely Queen given me this time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the best for our favorite Bard,” Dobron grabbed a key from under the table before handing it to Jaskier with a smile. Geralt nodded a thanks at him as they moved to the stairs and up, his head was starting to pound and he didn’t want to be in a public setting when he basically collapsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Wolf, Dobron hasn’t seen me in almost a whole year. I should have asked for the key earlier,” Jaskier fussed around, grabbing his pack and looking for some Ribleaf to start a tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay Jask, just after Winter and only being in small towns it takes a while to get used to cities. What’s with Dandelion?” Geralt groaned as he turned his head and caught the light shining through the window. The room was spacious, a double bed faced a fire and the window was in the perfect place to shine directly on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Wolf please just lie down, I’ll grab you a blanket to cover the light. What can I do for the smells and sounds?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did the Bard do this? He was fine, just needed to push through if. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jask I am fine. It’ll leave in an hour or so.” He could already feel the pain dimming slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Dear, That doesn’t mean I can’t make it better for you. Now what should I do?” Jaskier was speaking in the tone he used when Lambert was arguing, he probably had a hand on his hip and his brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. It's too loud and bright.” He could hear the people tapping their feet along to the Bard who was blaring his music far too loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Dear.” Jaskier has covered the window with the curtains as well as hanging a cover over them. It dimmed the light enough but he could still hear and smell everything. </span>
</p>
<p>He melts his eyes closed as his Bard tries to keep quiet. He was picking something up from their pack, a fabric it sounded like. Then he felt a dip in the bed beside him and the comforting smell of Eskel and Lambert.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go Dear, I hope this helps with the smells. I can’t do much for the sound other than earplugs.” His voice was quiet, even to Geralt and the Wolf didn’t even know how quiet he had to be speaking to achieve that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Jask,” he couldn’t say anything else, his voice sounded like thunder in his ears, but Jaskier understood and stayed quiet as the two wrapped around the shirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you Wolf.” That was the last thing he heard before he slipped into a sleep. He wasn’t one to sleep in Inns but being surrounded by the smells of his lovers as well as Jaskier beside him, he was out like a light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>As he woke he could understand his senses, he could concentrate on what he wanted so that was a bonus. </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted the cover on his face and peered into the dark room, Jaskier was lying on the other side of the bed and his Lute was placed beside the Witchers swords. Both their shoes had been placed right beside the bed just as Geralt liked and their packs were in a place where they could grab them and run if needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled over to Jaskier who murmured in his sleep and wrapped around Geralt. Eskels and Lambert’s shirts were on their pillows and Geralt inhaled to scent them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rested his head atop of Jaskier’s and closed his eyes in a light meditation, the two of them breathing softly into the dark room. Jaskier was pushing himself further into Geralt's hold and the Wolf smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning came early, the sun lighting the room up even through the curtains and Geralt watched Jaskier sleep more. He could see the relaxed smile on his Bards face and the way he seemed care free in the land of unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the Bard sleep longer before lightly kissing him, he let his hands fall to his waist holding him tightly as Jaskier started to rouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt lightly bit Jaskier's bottom lip as the man woke fully, he felt his Bard’s hands reach up into his hair and the two smiled into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Little Lark,” Geralt pressed a soft kiss into Jaskier’s hair as the man smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm the perfect morning. I would love to stay in bed longer but Calanthe is sending a tailor to us as we speak. They’ll be here in half an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt groaned, he really hated Balls even if Jaskier was playing. “What if I don’t want to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think the Queen likes being told no. But maybe you could tempt me to something fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like being told no either, maybe I should remind you who you belong to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t see Eskel here, maybe we should find him so he could claim me.” Jaskier laughed as Geralt growled but let the Witcher push him into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You belong to me right now Little Lark, maybe you need a reminder.” Geralt nipped at his ear and Jaskier let out a small gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I definitely do.” He pushes his body up into Geralt and feels a laugh fall from his Witcher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, but where? Your neck? Chest? Or maybe I should go lower?” Geralt pressed a kiss at each spot after he spoke and Jaskier just groaned as he ignored his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All three?” He supplied and Geralt smirked into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want that Little Lark? Being all marked up when we go to the fancy Ball?” Jaskier nodded and Geralt didn’t do anything so the Bard looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please, mark me as yours.” Geralt nodded and let his head fall to Jaskier's neck. He gently nipped at the skin as the man above him shivered. He moved his mouth lower and took one of Jaskier’s nipples in his mouth and sucked. </span>
</p>
<p>“Holy Melitele you spoil me Dear.” Geralt smirked as Jaskier grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him up into a kiss. </p>
<p>
  <span>As he moved back he looked to Jaskier and remembered the questions from last night. “Jask, what was with Master Dandelion?”</span>
</p>
<p>“Can this wait for after?” He moaned but Geralt shook his head. “Fine you absolute monster. Dandelion is my stage name. It used to be Jaskier but then I took that name fully so I needed a new one.” </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt rewarded the answer with sucking a new mark onto Jaskier’s stomach which got a moan and a buck if his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>“Hmm, so who’s Dobron?” Jaskier cursed at him but took a breath and answered anyway. </p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend. I met him in Oxenfurt when he was visiting his Wife. Calanthe asked where I wanted to stay when I’m Cintra and I chose here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Boy, now I’m sure you want something before you have to get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck me off?” Geralt nodded and moved down the bed so he could mouth at Jaskier’s dick. He felt the inhale from above when he took it into his mouth and let his tongue flick over the slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hands and pushed them into his hair and moaned around the dick in his mouth when the hands tightened before pushing him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty Witcher,” he gasped as Geralt brought a hand to his balls and lightly pulled on them. He was wound up already and Geralt knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier pulled Geralt up by his hair and listened to the moans that got him. He would kill to hear his Wolf make those sounds everyday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in my mouth, gonna taste you for days.” Geralt looked up and into his eyes and Jaskier just nodded as he pushed his head back into the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt took charge, lowering his head and taking Jaskier fully. His nose was pushed into the hair around his dick and he swallowed around the Bard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit.” Geralt took that as a warning as he felt Jaskier’s balls tighten slightly and he tasted the saltiness of come dripping down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed it all and slowly let Jaskier pull out of his mouth but he licked at his slit and a soft cry was his reward from the overstimulated Bard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty Witcher,” he said again and Geralt rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He looked out the window and the sun was higher in the sky, and Jaskier had a meeting soon. </span>
</p>
<p>“Jask, the tailor.” Geralt hummed into his lover's leg and Jaskier sighed. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But when we are finished I demand cuddles from you.” Geralt nodded and the two slowly got out of bed. The Witcher could still taste Jaskier and groaned as he watched his Bard walk to the bath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear, you also need to get checked because you are going. We can’t let you go into a Ball as a Witcher. I’m thinking maybe a silk shirt, black trousers because you look divine in them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt faltered as he grabbed his swords, Jaskier was expecting him to dress up. As if sensing his discomfort his Bard spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I promise you a present when it’s finished?” He looked up and Jaskier smirked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>“What kind of present?” He was intrigued and they both knew it. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise. But you will enjoy it. You can take a few daggers if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t say anything but nodded and that seemed to cheer Jaskier up. His Bard was humming under his breath, it sounded new so Geralt listened to him. The music sounded sad but he didn’t understand what it was about so left him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was allowed a few daggers, no swords, he would need a silver and steel dagger set then. You could never be too sure in Courts, he had met enough fae to know they liked enchanting nobles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked through their packs before deciding on a set that Lambert had made him a few years before. One silver, one steel with a Wolf carved into each hilt. He looked back in the pack and picked up an extra steel one before placing it beside Jaskier’s Lute, he had probably upset some people here so it would be best to be prepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jaskier stepped out of the tub, grabbing a small towel to dry himself off, Geralt stepped in and cleaned himself up to look presentable for the tailor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I wash your hair Dear?” Jaskier was standing beside his head, dressed in one of Geralt's shirts and he nodded as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Dear, now I need you on your best behavior please. No growling at the lovely tailor and that includes when they are measuring me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier grinned at him and Geralt nodded, he would be good for Jaskier because he was getting a treat after it was all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Wolf, now lean forward for me.” Geralt did. as asked and Jaskier massaged his head as he washed his hair. He missed the baths in Kaer Morhen, the scents of everyone mingling together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish to pick something up before we leave, it shan’t cost but a penny.” Geralt nodded and Jaskier’s springtime scent filled the air. The Bard was always happy but when he got something he wanted his scent overpowered everything else, like it was the only thing Geralt could smell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I getting told what it is?” Geralt asked and Jaskier tapped his nose with a grin. The two fell into a silence, well as silent as they could be with Jaskier humming still. The tune was soft and Geralt knew it would make a good song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Dear, let's get you dressed somewhat presentable for the tailor. I wonder who I’ve been sent this year, I do hope it’s Tiffany.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt hummed as his Bard spoke and the two worked around each other as they got ready. Jaskier sported the dagger on his clothes and smirked at Geralt before placing it inside his boot. Geralt relaxed slightly at the action, at least Jaskier could defend himself from someone now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock from the door broke their jokes and laughs, and Jaskier opened it with a smile. A younger woman was standing on the opposite side with a bag of fabric in one hand while two men were carrying more bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiffany! It’s been so long, please come in. Ignore the mess we have just started unpacking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt watched as Jaskier and the woman, Tiffany, walked in and over to the desk. The men stood beside the door until Tiffany turned to them and waved her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen please place the bags at the desk, that is all I will be needing for now thank you.” She handed them both some coins as they placed the bags down and left without a word. Geralt liked their style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this perfect specimen you have brought Julian?” Geralt looked up at the name and saw Jaskier fold into himself ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Geralt of Rivia, my Muse and the famous White Wolf.” Tiffany’s eyes widened and her scent soured but she kept quiet. Geralt was okay with that, as long as she didn’t hurt his Lark any more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Julian it seems you have some well for yourself. We haven’t got long so let’s get you an outfit for this party.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded and went to the bags as the two talked animatedly, Geralt listened but tuned the words out; they had no effect on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Tiffany handed fabric after fabric to Jaskier before they both settled on a lovely white with gold accents. Jaskier was drawing something down and pointing at it while the tailor nodded and made her own suggestions. Geralt was pulled out of his observations when Jaskier turned to him with expecting eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His turn. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiffy, for my White Wolf I want him dressed in black. I want him to make a statement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt could hear the second that Tiffany realized that she was to measure him. Her heart rate picked up and she lost her breath. This wasn't going to end well for anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt can you come here please, I have the most wonderful idea.” Geralt didn’t say anything, he wasn’t going to ruin Jaskier’s happiness because of his insecurities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure our Queen will allow the Butch-“</span>
</p>
<p>Jaskier’s scent changed, it was harsh like fire and the bitter taste of ginger rolled off of him, he was pissed. And Geralt didn’t even have the time to stop the feral Bard from defending him. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to stop you right there Tiffany, Geralt of Rivia is the White Wolf. Yes he may be known by that horrid name but in my presence- and anyone else’s really- you will keep your tongue to yourself. My Wolf has saved my life more times than I can count so don’t you dare say anything unkind about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt would have openly gasped at Jaskier if he hadn’t heard a speech similar almost every time he was talked about in an Inn, Court it anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Julian,” Geralt could still smell her discomfort and if she was willing to lie to stop future arguments then Geralt could deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Well I want my Wolf in a white silk shirt and black trousers.” Jaskier wasn’t using any flowery language like before and his scent hadn’t returned to his normal springtime scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, please stand right here Witcher.” Geralt followed Tiffany’s instructions, moving his arms as she measured him and if she caught sight of one of his blades meaning she choked on a breath well Jaskier didn’t need to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished taking Geralt's measurements faster than Jaskier’s and said a quick goodbye before leaving the two alone. Jaskier was starting to calm down but Geralt could see the tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get ready, I am sure Dobron wanted to talk to you last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh yes, I have missed Dobron and the family. Why don’t you join us, I’m sure the children would love some stories,” Jaskier was moving around the room, grabbing a few things as he talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what will I need?” He moved to the packs and grabbed a few things, he didn’t know if Calanthe had given enough money for food for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, Nope. Unless you want to take a cover down but the fire is normally on and you’ll have me keeping you warm, unless you don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier stopped and looked up, they hadn’t actually discussed relationships. Was Geralt his? Did his Witcher want to take other partners when not in Winter? Maybe he didn’t want the Continent knowing that the two were- were they anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jask? What’s wrong?” Geralt was looking at him and he could see the worry in his Witchers face. He smiled and leaned over to Geralt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking it’s okay,” It was a lie and Geralt could see but if Jaskier didn’t want to talk he wasn’t going to force him too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well bring something in case it gets cold. You can wear one of my tunics if you want,” Geralt looked around to the door, he wanted his Bard to wear something of his so everyone would know who he belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will Dear. Why don’t we head down now?” Jaskier grabbed the tunic from Geralt's bed and put it on, taking in the comforting smell of Geralt- a mix of snow on pine trees and a crisp apple during autumn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m ready.” The two closed the door and walked beside each other as they headed down the stairs into the warm kitchen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cintra-2 (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of Jaskier and Geralt being in Cintra, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is rated Mature.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt and Jaskier were let into the palace after a little bit of arguing, it consisted mostly of Jaskier calling the guards a few choice names when Geralt was refused entry. He then had to hand his visible daggers over, but the ones he hid were not confiscated. </p><p>Jaskier ended up dragging the two of them into the main ballroom, the Queen, King and Princess sat at the top of the hall. Their servants standing behind them, Jaskier was pulled over to the other Bards and Geralt waved him away with a frown. </p><p>The Witcher had two choices, one go and sit at a table, or two, stand at a wall and watch Jaskier perform the whole night. He was still waiting for that surprise so he decided to watch Jaskier, with any luck he would make his way over and talk on one of his breaks. </p><p>So Geralt made his way to a pillar, hiding from mostly everyone except the Bards, he had grabbed a tankard of ale as he walked. Leaning back he looked to Jaskier who was also watching him. </p><p>Geralt smiled softly at him before Jaskier started playing. It was a soft song, not one of his originals but one suitable for a court. </p><p>“Bard play something proper, save the flowery shit for funerals,” the room silenced as the Queen shouted over at Jaskier. Geralt looked up, ready to attack if anyone tried anything to his Bard but the room went back to their discussions as Jaskier started a song. </p><p>The Princess was laughing at the words and Geralt smirked, Fishmongers Daughter was not suitable for a court and definitely not for an 11 year old or was she 12? Geralt didn't know. </p><p>Geralt let his gaze fall to some of the guests, all dressed in greens, oranges and blues. The colors clashed horribly and Geralt knew Jaskier would critique all of them when the night finished. The smells from their perfumes and soaps were overpowering, and he could hear all their jewels hit each other. Jaskier better give him something good later.</p><p>The party was too go on until the early morning, Jaskier was allowed a few breaks but he was expected to play whatever Calanthe or Pavetta wanted, the King didn’t really care. It didn’t take a genius to see that he was ill, probably wouldn’t make it through the year meaning Cintra would be Kingless, Triss would want to know that probably. </p><p>Jaskier played all the songs about The White Wolf with only a few looks to Geralt, he was requested to play a few songs from Vardo Marx, Geralt did not like the wording, it sounded rushed and faked. </p><p>No one had really noticed Geralt standing in a dark corner so he kept it that way, on Jaskier’s breaks he was pulled into conversations with some nobles and the other Bards. Geralt didn’t want to move over to him because that would bring attention to himself which he wanted to avoid. </p><p>So when the end of the party finally released them from the hall Geralt deemed it okay to push Jaskier into a room. </p><p>“The shit I go through for you Little Lark.” He pulled Jaskier into a kiss and felt the Bard melt into him at the touch. </p><p>“I would say sorry but that would be a lie. You look good in that outfit.” Jaskier smirked at him and Geralt was tempted to fuck him in that small room. </p><p>“What’s my prize?” Geralt asked as he mouthed at Jaskier’s neck. He couldn’t leave too many marks because it would raise questions. </p><p>“You’ll get it back at the Inn. Now be a good wolf and grab my things while I take some wine for us.” </p><p>“Are you allowed to do that?” Geralt smirked and Jaskier shook his head in answer. </p><p>Jaskier walked out of the room, and Geralt followed behind him. The guests were still wandering about, some took notice of Geralt but no one really said anything because they were far too drunk to care. </p><p>Jaskier drifted between tables, laughing and talking to a few people before grabbing a bottle from them and moving on. Geralt held his Lute case and bag while he watched, his Bard was good at socializing, something he lacked but it wasn’t really necessary in his line of work. </p><p>Jaskier bounded over to him with a smile on his face and a few bottles of wine in his hands. “Hello again Dear, let's get back to the Inn.” </p><p>Jaskier grabbed his bag, shoving the bottles in as he walked and Geralt grinned at him. The two were able to walk straight out, Geralt picked his daggers up from the guards and the two were on their way to the Inn. Jaskier was laughing at the nobles' outfits and Geralt felt warm pride at being able to guess how horrible they looked. </p><p>“But Geralt! Did you see how the Baron of Lete paired Green and Orange! It is an insult to fashion everywhere, I hope he gets banished from all events so I never have to see that horror again.” </p><p>“It looked like he just threw a dart at two colors and went with it,” Geralt didn’t know much about fashion, but he had learned a few things over his years and those two colors just did not go. </p><p>“I feel that he needs to be immortalized for his error, a poem spoken to the future. He shall be the laughing stalk of the Continent!” </p><p>Jaskier fell quiet, his brain working as Geralt led them through the streets to The White Lion. Dobron was still walking around as they entered and smiled at them as they headed up the stairs.</p><p>As soon as the doors were opened Jaskier threw himself onto the bed and sighed, Geralt made quick work of changing he really hated fancy clothes. Jaskier had grabbed his bag from the floor and dug around looking for the bottles they had taken, to smile as he opened one and drank it straight. His face grimaced but he grinned as Geralt stood only in his braies. </p><p>“You look extremely tasty like that Geralt, why don’t you come here.” Jaskier lifted an eyebrow as Geralt walked over and dropped himself beside the Bard. </p><p>“Hmm, I think I promised you a treat.” Jaskier pursed his lips as he tapped his chin. </p><p>“You did, I suffered far too long in that hall. I think I deserve a treat,” Geralt grinned up at him and Jaskier nodded. </p><p>“I have an idea but I need to stand up for it,” Geralt stood up like the obedient Wolf he wasn’t and Jaskier smiled approvingly. </p><p>“Good Wolf, we have to keep quiet or we will wake the others,” Jaskier then stood up, only to take his clothes off and place them on the chair while Geralt watched him.</p><p>“I’m going to open myself for you, and then I want you to use me. You can do what you want and I will listen, is that an okay treat for you?” </p><p>“More than okay,” Jaskier clapped his hands and moved to the pack, they were running low on the chamomile oil so Jaskier made a note to pick more up when he was getting his other things. </p><p>“How would you like me Sir?” Jaskier knew how the name affected Geralt and it got the response he wanted. </p><p>“On your knees, face down.” Jaskier followed his instructions, spreading his legs so Geralt could see as much as possible. He moved his arms so he could easily get to his ass. </p><p>“Lark, I want you to take at least three fingers before you even get to touch me.” Geralt spoke with such authority that Jaskier shivered but he nodded into the bed. </p><p>Geralt, stroking himself slowly as he watched Jaskier, made a motion with his free hand for his Bard to get on with it. Jaskier had already doused his fingers in oils so he trailed them across his ass and down to his dick, he could feel himself tighten before he brought the tip of one finger up to just lightly flutter around his hole. He let out a small moan and let the tip of his finger slowly push in, it wasn’t that much of a stretch compared to what he normally took so it didn’t take long to add another finger. </p><p>He opened his eyes and through the gap in his legs he could see Geralt watching him, he could feel that gaze on his ass. He pushed both fingers in, faster than before and let out a small gasp as they pushed his spot for a second before withdrawing. </p><p>“Hmm, did you get that nice spot Lark?” Geralt was smirking as he spoke and Jaskier could feel it on his back. </p><p>“Yeah. It’s good,” Jaskier let his eyes close again and pushed his fingers back in to press against the spot. “So good.” </p><p>“Are you going to come? Just from your fingers?” Geralt has stopped stroking himself, all his attention in Jaskier. </p><p>“I’m good. I only come if you tell me too, I’m good.” Jaskier pulled his fingers out again, his face pressing harder into the pillow and all he wanted was to have his brains fucked out of him and to fall asleep with Geralt wrapped around him. </p><p>“Well I think I want to see how many orgasms I can get out of you. What’s your guess?” Jaskier was a big fan of this game, but it was usually played on Lambert who had basically no need for breaks between comes. Their Little Wolfs record was 23, he slept for a while after that. </p><p>“Don’t know, five?” Jaskier hadn’t tried more than three in a while so this was going to be intense, he much preferred giving pleasure to his partners. </p><p>“Five? Let’s try it,” Geralt moved away from the bottom of the bed and Jaskier stopped fingering himself to watch the Witcher. </p><p>“What are you doing?” The Bard asked, Geralt was in his pack and pulling things out but it was too dark for Jaskier to see what they were. </p><p>“I’m getting a couple of things I’ve been saving. Wanted to have a real bed for them,” Geralt was holding a few things as he walked back to the bed and Jaskier spotted some rope, and something made of glass, far too dark to see. </p><p>“What are they?” Jaskier didn’t move from his position and he didn’t move his fingers out his ass because that would require effort he didn’t have. </p><p>“Some toys I’ve picked up. Rope and a fake dick that you can use. What are your words?” </p><p>“Lettenhove for stopping everything and Ribleaf if we need to talk about something.” Geralt nodded and waved at Jaskier to continue fucking himself. </p><p>He was using two still so he slowly pulled both out before pushing three fingers in slowly, feeling the burn on his muscle. Geralt was watching him while unwrapping the bundle of rope for later and Jaskier’s attention kept falling to the glass dick. </p><p>“Lark, Tell me what you want.” Geralt was watching him with interest and Jaskier looked down into the bed. He was moaning as he fucked himself, just imagining being impaled by Geralt with that glass dick in his mouth. </p><p>“Want you in me, want to choke on that too.” Both of their gazes found the object and Geralt nodded at him. </p><p>“Stop moving. I want you in my lap so I can fuck your mouth at the same time,” Jaskier listened well, he stopped fucking himself and lifted himself up so he could fall into Geralts lap. </p><p>“Good Boy, you won’t be able to talk with this so I want you to show me what you’ll do if you want to stop,” Jaskier looked into Geralt's eyes and thought for a second, it had to be obvious but not something he was going to do in the heat of a moment. </p><p>“What if I tap you three times?” Jaskier demonstrated the action as he said it and Geralt nodded. Geralt had grabbed the glass object from beside the two and let Jaskier lick it slowly. </p><p>“Gorgeous like this Little Lark,” Geralt knew that when Jaskier was complimented he became a puddle of need and Geralt was okay with giving him everything he needed. </p><p>“Nggg, Geralt please just fuck me already.” Jaskier pushed himself down onto Geralt's lap and the Witcher pushed up, his dick pushing into Jaskier’s thigh. </p><p>“Greedy Lark, are you open enough?” He could feel the excess oil drip out of Jaskier and really wants to fuck him right there. </p><p>“Yeah I am. Fuck me please, please!” Geralt pulled Jaskier up, just enough so he could guide his dick into his Bard. He felt the small stretch as he pushed in, he felt Jaskier pushing back for more so he gave him more. </p><p>“Praise Melitele. How did I get you?” Jaskier pushed his head into Geralt's neck and the Wolf smirked as he pushed all the way in. He could feel Jaskier slump against him as he pushed into that spot.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know Little Lark,” Geralt lifted Jaskier up slowly. Not taking him off his lap too much but enough to drop him back on with a small moan. Jaskier seemed to get the message because he started to bounce himself up and down using his legs to help. Geralt watched him for a few seconds, Jaskier working himself on his dick and moaning as he bounced. </p><p>“Can I use the toy?” Geralt lifted the glass toy back into view and Jaskier stopped moving for a split second before nodding. </p><p>Geralt moved the toy closer to the Bards mouth and waited for him to open it. Jaskier obediently opened his mouth and felt the weight on his tongue as Geralt pushed in. </p><p>“Good Lark, so good for me aren’t you?” Jaskier could speak with the object in his mouth so he nodded as much as he could into Geralt. </p><p>The two started to move it was clumsy at first, Jaskier was trying to fuck himself with Geralts dick while also sucking the toy in his mouth. But Geralt wasn’t moving the toy much so Jaskier had to grab his hands and push the toy further into his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck Jask, I can’t wait to meet Eskel or Lambert.” Jaskier looked up from his small daze, he wasn’t expecting them to change their Paths to meet up because they hadn’t talked about it. They hadn’t even talked about exclusivity, well Geralt had mentioned only it but the conversation was long forgotten as soon as Eskel and Lambert had fallen into the bed with ropes and the collar. </p><p>But that was not a conversation for now either, Jaskier could feel his </p><p>Jaskier lifted himself up from Geralt's dick and let himself fall down as Geralt bit back a groan. The Witcher stopped fucking Jaskier’s mouth for a split second before starting again with a small huff when the Bard glared at him. </p><p>Jaskier didn’t even realize how close he was until it hit him, he let out a whine as Geralt pushed up into him and held him as he had the first orgasm of the night. </p><p>“You okay Lark?” Geralt asked softly as he held still in Jaskier, who just nodded at his Witcher. They held onto each other for a few minutes as Jaskier got himself back. </p><p>Geralt has dropped the glass toy on the bed beside them. Jaskier had many plans that involved the toy later on but now he wanted to feel Geralt's come dripping out of him. </p><p>“You can move again, I’m okay.” Jaskier leaned into Geralt for a kiss as the Witcher started to move his hips up and down, he could feel Jaskier moaning into his mouth as he moved. </p><p>Jaskier grabbed his shoulders and Geralt felt the nails scratch him as Jaskier tried to pull him closer. Geralt pulled away from Jaskier, using a hand to pull Jaskier’s hair until his neck was on show. </p><p>Jaskier was moaning something but Geralt didn’t really understand it because his attention was solely on marking Jaskier. He licked a strip up from the collarbone to the shell of his ear and felt a heat pool in his stomach when Jaskier moaned.</p><p>Geralt pushed faster into Jaskier and was rewarded with his Bard dropping his head onto his shoulder with a sigh. Geralt could feel his growing heat and he was close, he mouthed at any skin he could and kept rolling his hips. </p><p>He let out a growl as he came and Jaskier smelt like him, he would smell like him when the nobles were talking to him. </p><p>“You know, you are too good for me. I don’t deserve a Wolf so caring,” Jaskier ran a hand through Geralt's hair as the two steadied themselves for the next go. </p><p>“You have it the wrong way Little Lark, you are the one who has no business being that kind,” Geralt may have the reputation for being terrible at words but Jaskier knows he is a poet in his own way. </p><p>“Hmm, maybe I should show you how much I love you.” Jaskier grinned as Geralt spoke into his hair, he did love his Wolf. </p><p>“I think you should O Mighty White Wolf, your prowess shall be sung from all Cities, Taverns and Courts!” </p><p>Geralt growled at him, the two smirked at each other before Jaskier was on his back and Geralt was atop of him. Hips held in place with Geralt's weight, and Jaskier guessed he would pass the goal of five orgasms. </p><p>And as Jaskier was closing his eyes to an enjoyable evening a disgusting colour theme flashed before his eyes and he giggled. Geralt stopped kissing down his chest to look up with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“The Horrible Baron Of Lete</p><p>He donned orange and green</p><p>His drapes so downbeat</p><p>He wore a latrine”<br/><br/></p><p>Geralt pulled away from him as Jaskier laughed at the stupid poem he had made for the Baron and his awful clothing taste. </p><p>Geralt let out a laugh as he watched Jaskier wiggle in an attempt to get out from under him, he pulled his Bard into a kiss and the two fell onto each other. </p><p>Geralt would need to fuck his Bard so his only thoughts were about Geralt, and he was okay with taking that challenge upon him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s not fair how much I love you (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier smiled and walked a little bit faster before turning back to see Geralt stopped in the middle of the path. Finally some action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s sex, literally just that. A bit of plot too so have fun.</p><p>It’s also law because I’ve been helping my brother move all week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier and Geralt were glad to be out of Cintra, they were paid handsomely and no one said anything to their faces but it wasn’t Geralt's scene and it was too cagey for Jaskier. </p><p>They were circling around a small village that Jaskier didn’t know the name of, he didn’t even know if it was on the maps. The notice board had a few contracts, mainly Drowners or Nekkers but Geralt has been informed of a Devil in the woods beside a town a few days away from them so they were heading over. </p><p>Jaskier was walking beside Roach with a smile on his face as he sang nonsense and Geralt pretended to be annoyed at him. It was the same routine from the past six years and it calmed them both down as they walked, or rode on Roach in Geralt's case. </p><p>“Dear, do you think we can stop beside a lake or river tonight?” Jaskier looked up to Geralt who nodded at him but stayed silent, it was common since his White Wolf was listening and even smelling any dangers. </p><p>Jaskier smiled and walked a little bit faster before turning back to see Geralt stopped in the middle of the path. <em> Finally some action.  </em></p><p>Jaskier didn’t like seeing Geralt in danger but after Lambert had mentioned it he had also seen how good looking they were after and during a fight. And it wasn’t like Geralt was in danger from a few bandits. </p><p>But the fight didn’t come, instead a grin came across his face as he looked into the distance and grabbed Jaskier off the road and up onto Roach. </p><p>“Geralt are we going to die?” Jaskier wasn’t allowed to ride Roach, unless it was a life or death situation. </p><p>“No why?” Geralt answered as they set into a soft canter down the straight road, the Wolf had a destination in mind but Jaskier didn’t know what. </p><p>“Well I think I’m dreaming. Forgive me if I thought we were in danger, but you are letting me ride Roach with no life endangering monster nearby.”</p><p>Geralt let out a huff but didn’t say anything after that, Jaskier sat in his arms and leaned back to feel his Wolf's slow heartbeat. It was like meditating- if he could sit still for that anyway. </p><p>It took an hour, maybe a bit more if he thought about it, but Jaskier caught sight of their destination. In a little clearing beside the edge of the woods was a campsite and a horse tied to a tree. </p><p>Jaskier let out a quiet gasp as he jumped off Roach and ran towards the black horse, not just any horse, Scorpion. So Eskel was there, and well Jaskier was too excited to really care about the distance he was running. </p><p>Geralt was behind him, stopping Roach just as Jaskier sat down beside the fire. </p><p>“Wolf what are you doing in my territory?” Eskel asked Geralt as he walked back into the camp and smiled at them. </p><p>Jaskier hadn’t forgotten how good looking he was, but being away for a couple months had been difficult. He pushed himself off the ground and flung himself into Eskel’s arms. </p><p>“Heading to a contract. Apparently a Devil is in their woods. Knew you would be in the area around this time,” </p><p>Geralt was watching Jaskier and Eskel, he wasn’t jealous of Jaskier but he missed his brother too. Jaskier stood away from Eskel after kissing him deeply and pushed him towards Geralt. They weren’t complaining. </p><p>Eskel grabbed the back of Geralt’s neck and pulled him close, their heads touching as Geralt copied his motion. They had the same greeting since they could remember. </p><p>Eskel moved closer first, tilting Geralt’s head slightly so the two could fall into a soft kiss. But giving Jaskier’s hungry gaze and arousal, their own as well, the soft kiss became harsh and needy. </p><p>“I forgot how good you two look together,” Jaskier whispered mostly to himself but the two Witchers heard and Eskel grinned into the kiss. Geralt dropped his hand from Eskels neck so the other Witcher could grab Jaskier and pull him closer. </p><p>“Eskel, I’ve been walking all day and need a clean!” Jaskier squealed as Eskel pulled him closer. </p><p>“Hmm, don’t care. Been too long,” Jaskier let out a sigh as Eskel nipped at his earlobe, he wasn’t going to push him away yet. Geralt was watching the two while setting Roach up far from Scorpion because his girl was precious and that beast wasn’t touching her. </p><p>Jaskier was trying to push Eskel away because he wasn’t clean but the two Witchers could see he didn’t mean it at all. </p><p>“Lark there is a river not far from here,” Jaskier turned to Geralt and smiled, Geralt felt that familiar flutter in his stomach whenever Jaskier directed that smile at him. </p><p>“Well darling Witchers let’s go get cleaned. Eskel you should see this wonderful thing that Geralt bought, I have dreams about it.” </p><p>Eskel turned to Geralt who smirked but didn’t say anything, Jaskier was still rambling on about the hunts so Eskel turned back to him and listened. </p><p>“There was a really interesting monster, the villagers thought it was a God and would give it food in offering. They were quite offended when our White Wolf told them it was, oh I’ve forgotten the name. Dear?” </p><p>“Young Leshen,” Jaskier smiled at him and continued telling the story, only stopping when he spotted the small river. </p><p>“I cannot wait to get cleaned, I feel like a drowner dragged me into a swamp,” As Jaskier complained about the dirt on him he started to undress. </p><p>Both Witchers were watching him closely, and he knew that so he gave them a show. His boots came off first because there is no sexy way to take them off, he knows since he has tried countless times. He unclasped the front of his cloak and let it fall to his feet, he moved his hands to his chest and let them roam for a second. </p><p>He looked up to his Wolves and spotted Geralt’s hands tightening and Eskel wasn’t hiding his interest, he could work with that. </p><p>Jaskier carefully pulled his shirt off, he had bought it a few towns over because the blue really suited him, he dropped the shirt on top of the cloak and shivered at the small breeze. </p><p>Eskels dick was hard now, he could see it straining for attention but Jaskier wanted to push them further. From his spot he couldn’t see if Geralt was hard but from the clenched fists he gathered he was. </p><p>He hummed a soft tune as he moved his hands down his torso and onto his waist. He moved his hips in a small circle before hooking his thumbs through the laces to undo them. </p><p>Eskel broke first, Jaskier couldn’t blame him because if it was him he would have broken a while ago. </p><p>“Jask can I touch you?” Jaskier looked up and smiled as he nodded. Eskel was the gentleman of the Wolfs, always asking before. </p><p>“But I still need to get cleaned, would you like to help?” Jaskier’s mind went back to the first time that Eskel and Geralt helped clean him, it was the first time Lambert wore the collar and it was a wonderful memory. </p><p>“Yeah, you got oils?” Eskel asked and Geralt moved to the bags as Jaskier nodded at the question. He had started a small collection of them, experimenting with the scents and the senses of a Witcher because he never wanted to overwhelm his Wolves. </p><p>Geralt threw a small vial of oil to Eskel who caught it and opened it quickly. “Roses?” </p><p>“Yeah, a gift from a lovely bath house attendant. She enjoyed my singing and wanted to give me something in payment, I’ve diluted it down to be bearable for you Wolfs.” </p><p>Eskel stopped washing Jaskier’s hair for a second as he took that in. Jaskier had thought about them, their senses and how he could help them, he was constantly confused about their Bard who was unlike anyone he had ever met. </p><p>“My Dear Dragon, what is wrong?” Eskel kissed Jaskier head softly as he started to work on cleaning him. </p><p>“Just remembering how special you really are, one of a kind.” Eskel could smell the love spread through the air as he spoke, he wasn’t sure if it was his, Jaskiers or Geralts but he could put a guess for all three of them. </p><p>Geralt had removed his own clothes and was moving into the small stream, and Eskel was treated to the two lovely views which he didn’t realize how much he had missed them as well as missing Lambert. Was he going soft in his old age? </p><p>“Dear, why don’t you clean up? You smell like Roach and I really don’t want that smell in my bed,” </p><p>Geralt grunted at Jaskier who smiled and leaned back into Eskels hands as they moved to his shoulders. Eskel poured some more bathing oil on to his hands before moving them to Jaskier’s chest. </p><p>“Strong Witcher, perfect,” Jaskier was speaking softly as Eskel cleaned him and Geralt cleaned himself. </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to finish, Geralt was finished first because Eskel kept getting distracted by Jaskier’s nipples, muscles, dick, everything about the Bard actually. </p><p>Jaskier was hard as he stepped out the water, he could see Geralt and Eskel were too so he smiled at them as they followed him out. </p><p>“So Darling Witchers, what shall we do tonight?” Eskel looked between the two of them and smirked. </p><p>“What’s this present that pretty boy bought?” Geralt rolled his eyes at the nickname from years past, and Jaskier bounced on his feet at the mention of the object. </p><p>“Oh Eskel, it’s just wonderful. I’ll go get it,” Jaskier left them beside the fire to go to Roach’s bags and look through them. Eskel looked to Geralt again who still wasn’t saying anything so the Wolf had to wait for Jaskier to come back. </p><p>Which he did, carrying a cloth and something in the cloth. The Bard placed it down on the floor and with wide and excited eyes he opened the cloth up. </p><p>Eskel looked down at it, it was a glass object. It looked similar to a dick, <em> oh </em>, he knows what it is. </p><p>“Oh fuck, please tell me you are going to tell me the stories.” Jaskier grinned at him and Geralt just nodded at Eskel before pulling him closer so he was basically sitting on the White Wolf's lap. </p><p>“Wolf, seems to me you want something.” Eskel fell back into the same routine, he didn’t even realize how good it felt to have power over someone like this, but it was good. </p><p>“Kiss me.” Geralt demanded and Eskel listened, he twisted his body around so he could face Geralt, and he brought the Wolf closer to him. </p><p>Jaskier let out a sigh as he watched them and Eskel could smell his approval of the scene he was watching, far too long without this. Even when he visited a Brothel it wasn’t the same and he usually left unsatisfied, a waste of money and time. </p><p>“Can I make a request?” Jaskier asked and the two Witchers pulled away to look at him. </p><p>“What would you like, Little Lark?” Eskel could see how interested Jaskier was but he had made no move on them yet. </p><p>“I want to watch you two, I’ve missed watching you.” Eskel could see how much he had missed them, if the erection he had was show of it. </p><p>“Hmm, Wolf?” Eskel had already agreed and he knew Geralt had too but it was fun teasing their Lark. </p><p>“I don’t know. I might need some convincing,” Jaskier looked at him and got to his knees and looked into Geralt's eyes. </p><p>“Please Sir?” Eskel felt the shot of arousal radiate from Geralt and it felt like he had also become harder and was straining for attention. </p><p>“Fine, no touching yourself unless we say, clear?” Geralt's voice was rough and it did wonders for Eskel.</p><p>“Crystal clear,” </p><p>“Good Boy, now Eskel. What do you want?” </p><p>“Fuck me Wolf, hard,” Eskel breathed out after a second of pulling himself together and spread his legs for Geralt who snarled. </p><p>“Two good boys at my call, the fun I can have,” Eskel felt his body shiver slightly, <em> fuck </em> Geralt being in charge. </p><p>“Geralt if you don’t fuck me now I’ll do it myself,” Eskel looked down at the glass toy and then back to Geralt who growled and pulled him closer, he back dragging along the twigs and leaves in the ground. </p><p>“Bossy Dragon aren't you?” Geralt dragged his teeth over Eskels neck and the man tried to push into Geralt for more. </p><p>“Geralt fuck, been too long.” Eskel grabbed some of Geralt’s hair and pulled him closer. The two fought each other’s grip until Eskel was on his front and Geralt was sitting on his hips. </p><p>“Fuck,” Eskel grinned up at Jaskier who was shaking his hands beside himself and breathing slowly. </p><p>“Hmm, Eskel, do you want to be a good boy for me?” Eskel nodded and Geralt pushed a finger into his side before Eskel remembered his words. </p><p>“Yeah I’ll be good, just fuck me now.” Eskel tried to push up against Geralt but he was met with a smack to his ass. He moaned. </p><p>“Oh.” Geralt was grinning, Eskel could tell with his scent and the grin on Jaskier’s face. </p><p>“Eskel what are your words?” Geralt looked down at him and Eskel stopped moving for a second to answer him. </p><p>“If I want it to stop Mutant, if it’s a check in it’s Sodden.” Eskel could feel his dick pushing into the ground and he just needed some relief. </p><p>“Good Boy, mine are Roach for stopping and Winter to talk about something. Jaskier?” Geralt looked to Jaskier who groaned but answered anyway. </p><p>“Lettenhove for stopping and Ribleaf for talking. Can I touch myself yet?” They really should visit Lettenhove, they were all dicks to their Lark and they should pay. </p><p>“No. Eskel can I hit you?” Eskel nodded and cut the moan that was threatening to spill out from him. </p><p>“Yes, not hard.” Geralt nodded and Eskel could feel him push down on his hips, forcing his dick into the ground more. </p><p>He could feel the small stones digging into his thighs as Geralt pushed down, his dick was being scratched and it wasn’t nice. He could cope with it but it would eventually get too much for him. </p><p>“Sodden,” he felt a small pang of guilt from saying the word but he also knew that Geralt and Jaskier had wanted him to say it when he was uncomfortable. </p><p>Before he even had time to process anything, Geralt was off of his hips and kneeling beside him while Jaskier was ready to help at any moment, <em> fuck he got lucky.  </em></p><p>“Eskel what’s wrong? What can we do?” Geralt was whispering and Eskel didn’t think the Wolf realized how sweet he was. </p><p>“Hurts on the ground, bedroll?” Geralt nodded and looked up to Jaskier who nodded and grabbed the bedrolls from beside the fire and gave them to Geralt. </p><p>Geralt moved away from Eskel to place the bedrolls down, making sure to keep it as clean of stones and twigs as possible. </p><p>“Are you needing a break now?” Geralt was back beside him and Eskel shook his head and slowly got to his knees to crawl to the bedroll. Geralt groaned as he crawled and Eskel smirked, he remembered what this had done to Geralt in the Winter even before Jaskier had arrived. </p><p>“Good Boy, so proud of you.” Eskel shivered at the small praise and Geralt just grabbed a handful of hair to bring him level to the Wolf for a kiss. </p><p>It wasn’t a harsh and demanding kiss, but Eskel could feel the desperation in it and Geralt was begging for him. They pulled away after a few seconds and Jaskier was squirming at the small area he had sat on. </p><p>“Let’s give our Lark a show,” Geralt smirked to Eskel who nodded and fell back on his stomach for Geralt to sit on him again. It shouldn’t feel that good to give power up to someone, but he trusted Geralt.</p><p>“Such a good boy, maybe I should give you a treat for being good. What would you like?” </p><p>“You to fuck me hard, plug me using that,” Eskel and Geralts gaze landed on the toy and Eskel could feel Geralts shiver as he groaned. </p><p>“Fuck, you three will kill me one day,” Geralt didn’t deny his ask so Eskel was going to have the best fucking he’s had since Winter. </p><p>“You love it,” Jaskier grinned at the two of them, both Witchers could see his arousal as well as smell it surrounding them. He was a fucking gift to them. </p><p>“And how would you know Little Lark?” Geralt grabbed Eskels hips and lifted them up so he was on his knees and elbows, face down. </p><p>“You are easy to read Wolf, you just need to trust someone first.”  Geralt hummed softly before grabbing the vial of Rose bathing oil from the wash. They really had to top up on chamomile to make more of Their oil. No one really knew when Chamomile became the oil they used for fucking, it just did. </p><p>“How many fingers do you need do you think?” Geralt waited for Eskel to answer as the Wolf thought softly. It wasn’t a question of how many he needed, more how many he wanted before Geralt fucked him. </p><p>“Three. Want to feel it,” Eskel heard the intake of breath from Geralt who opened the oil and poured some on his fingers and Eskels ass. </p><p>“Eskel, tell Jaskier how it feels.” Geralt used a fingertip to swipe over Eskels hole and the man pushed against him. </p><p>“Kay, yeah. Lark it’s so good, the oil is cold and dripping. His finger is so big and-“ Eskel gasped as Geralt pushed a finger in slowly, pushing in further and further. </p><p>“Shit Esk, how long has it been?” Geralt could feel how tight he was and Eskel was lightly gasping. </p><p>“Not been with anyone, didn’t feel right. Fuck,” </p><p>“Wait,” Jaskier started before looking to Geralt who nodded, “you haven’t been with anyone since us? No brothels or whores?” </p><p>“They don’t always, fuck, they don’t take money. And when I tried- more Geralt! It didn’t feel right, not like- fuck fuck,” Geralt had added a second finger quickly, and Eskel could feel the burn spread from his ass up his back. </p><p>“Conversation for later I think,” Jaskier finished and Eskel nodded as he let his head fall to the bedroll. He could feel Geralt's fingers push further in and then the knuckles of his fists as he stayed still. </p><p>“Jaskier come here.” Jaskier stood up and walked over to Geralt like the man asked and stood waiting to be told something. Geralt pushed a third finger in and Eskel threw his head down into the ground in pleasure. </p><p>“I want you to give our Eskel a treat, what do you think he would like?” Jaskier could hear Geralt's grin and looked to Eskel and then back to Geralt. </p><p>“What about sucking him off?” Geralt nodded and Eskel let out a moan as Jaskier kneeled beside him but Geralt stopped pressing into him and slowly pulled his fingers out. </p><p>Eskel went to complain but he was being pulled up and sat in Geralt's lap, the man had obviously oiled his dick up because Eskel could feel it drip on him as he was moved. </p><p>Geralt lifted him enough so his hole was over his dick and Eskel groaned as he pushed down slowly and took Geralt in. </p><p>“Fuck. Esk you feel so good like this. <em> Fuck </em>,” Geralt pushed up and Eskel leaned back into the White Wolf who grabbed his face and pulled him into a harsh kiss. </p><p>Jaskier was watching beside them, hands on his thighs as he squeezed his fingers together in an attempt not to touch himself. </p><p>Eskel bottomed out and pushed his head into Geralt’s neck, he felt Geralt's hair fall on his and every movement he could feel Geralt move in him. </p><p>“If you don’t move I’m going to be disappointed,” he managed to get out through the grunts of pleasure and the wanting moans but Geralt listened and started to lift him by his hips. </p><p>“Oh fuck, fuck, been too long without you. Fuck me Geralt,” Eskel whimpered as Geralt growled and did just that, he licked the pace up and slammed into Eskel as the older wolf whimpered and begged for more. </p><p>Geralt pointed to Jaskier, who remembered the treat for Eskel so he moved over to the two and lowered his head to Eskels dick. He didn’t need to move because the brutal fucking from Geralt was lifting him and dropping him down, so all Jaskier had to do was let Eskel fuck his throat as he got fucked and it made the perfect picture of the three of them. </p><p>“Shit, fuck, fuck, you two are fucking insane,” Eskel moved a hand to Jaskier’s hair and the other stretched behind him to entangle itself in Geralts hair. </p><p>“Come when you want Esk, come for me.” Eskel let out a choked cry and it wasn’t long after that until he came in Jaskier’s mouth. He was trying to keep control longer but they were both using him and Geralt was pulling his hair so he could mark his neck. It was too much but also too little. </p><p>So when Jaskier pulled away and Geralt slowed in his fucking, Eskel shook his head and tried to convey his message through moans and hand gestures. </p><p>“What's wrong Eskel?” Jaskier’s voice was a little rough, and to know he was the reason was good, his dick was starting to fill out again. </p><p>“Fuck.” Geralt chuckled in his ear but stayed still in him and Eskel wanted him to fuck him hard and fast. </p><p>“How about this. We say something and you moan if you want it,” Eskel nodded and let Jaskier and Geralt talk for him. </p><p>“You want to go clean up,” Eskel stayed silent as Jaskier asked him. Geralt was next. </p><p>“You want to fuck one of us?” He stayed silent once again and Jaskier’s eyes lit up as he grinned. </p><p>“You want Geralt to fuck you now?” Eskel moaned, he hadn’t felt like this after one orgasm in years. But then again it had been close to half a year since he was with a partner who wasn’t his hand or a paid whore who left him unsatisfied. </p><p>“You want Geralt to use you until he comes in you?” Jaskier continued and Eskel moaned again, his dick half hard again. </p><p>“You want Geralt to plug you up and make you come with that in your ass?” Eskel nodded and moaned louder than before and he could feel Geralt let out a small laugh at him but he didn’t say no. </p><p>“Remember your words Eskel,” that was all the warning Eskel got before Geralt was pushing into him again. </p><p>“Lark, get the toy and make sure our Eskel uses his mouth for good.” Jaskier nodded and he picked up the glass toy to show Eskel. </p><p>“Open your mouth Eskel,” the Wolf listened and Jaskier pushed the glass object into his mouth and let him get used to it. </p><p>“Slut,” Jaskier looked up in shock as he realized what he had said to Eskel but the Wolf just moaned around the glass. </p><p>“I think he likes that Jask,” Geralt moved space he could hold Eskels neck and tighten his grip as he pushed. </p><p>“Is that what you are? Our slut?” Jaskier pushed the glass dick into Eskels mouth and held it still as he tried to speak around it. </p><p>“What’s that Esk?” Jaskier pulled the dick out of Eskels mouth and lifted his chin so he could hear Eskel. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, yeah.” Jaskier grinned at him and watched as Geralt pushed into him harder and faster. </p><p>“Use words Eskel,” Geralt pushed in again and Eskel let out a cry as he pushed down on Geralt and tried to get his thoughts together. </p><p>“M’m slut, yeah.” Jaskier smirked down at Eskel and looked to Geralt who smirked at him too. </p><p>“Well if that’s the case, take my hand slut.” Eskel did as told, holding Jaskier’s hand as Geralt stopped pushing in for a second. </p><p>“If you want to use your safeword you let go of my hand. We won’t stop unless you let go, okay?” Eskel nodded and Jaskier smiled at him before pushing the glass back into his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck Jask, look at him, fucking perfect,” Geralt was pounding into Eskel who moaned making him choke on the toy in his mouth but he didn’t let go of Jaskier’s hand. </p><p>“He is perfect, a slut for it and he knows it.” Jaskier pulled the toy just enough to leave only the tip in Eskels mouth. The Wolf licked it and looked into Jaskiers eyes before bobbing his head down and taking it to the bottom. </p><p>Jaskier cursed as he watched Eskel and Geralt, his dick begging for attention as he tried his hardest to ignore it because Geralt hadn’t told him to touch himself. But he would be coming untouched if he didn’t get something. </p><p>“Eskel make our Lark come and I’ll think about letting you after,” Geralt squeezed Eskels throat before letting him go and forcing him to turn and face Jaskier. Jaskier cursed again but moved closer to Eskel so the Wolf could get his dick. </p><p>The glass toy lay forgotten beside Geralt as Eskel pushed his head close to Jaskier and inhaled that strong scent of honey and roses that he had associated with Jaskier’s arousal and it was good. </p><p>“Good slut aren’t you?” Eskel tried to nod but he couldn’t, trapped by Jaskier’s body and sitting in Geralt’s lap. He should feel a little concerned by the position but he really didn’t care as Jaskier grabbed his hand again and started to fuck his mouth. </p><p>“Slut, maybe we should keep you here all time. Kneeling for us and begging,” Geralt growled into his ear and Eskel felt the warmth spread across his body at the words. Geralt seemed to see what it did for him because he pushed into him harder and faster, meaning he was pushed further on Jaskier’s dick. </p><p>“Pretty hole aren’t you?” Jaskier used his free hand to take a handful of hair and hold him as still as possible, Jaskier looked up to Geralt who nodded and both smirked. </p><p>“I think he is enjoying this far too much,” Jaskier moved away from him and Eskel whimpered but didn’t argue with him. Jaskier leaned over Eskel, his dick just out of reach, and he kissed Geralt softly. Geralt had also stopped pounding into him and Eskel wanted to growl at them to fuck him but that wouldn’t get him anything. </p><p>“Hmm,” Jaskier pulled away from Geralt and kissed Eskels' scared cheek before moving closer so the man could suck him off again. </p><p>“Fuck yourself,” Geralt said as he stopped moving and Eskel did just that. He lifted himself off Geralt’s lap using his legs and let himself fall slightly, it took awhile but he got a rhythm so he started to work on Jaskier’s dick in his mouth. </p><p>Jaskier moaned above him as he swallowed him down and stayed still for a second before moving away and licking around his head, he repeated that a few times before he moved away and licked up the underside and locked eyes with him. </p><p>“Shit Eskel,” Geralt grinned and moved his hand to Eskels dick and Eskel had to stop moving to keep control of himself. He breathed slowly before getting used to Geralt's hand on him, he wasn’t moving but the grip wasn’t uncomfortable. </p><p>Jaskier cursed a few more times before his hand in Eskels hair tightened and the man faltered, Eskel pushed him into his mouth and swallowed the come from their Lark. </p><p>Jaskier moved away slowly, moving to the floor beside Eskel and Geralts legs as he breathed slowly. Geralt grunted but started to fuck Eskel more. It took a few thrusts before he had come in his ass and stopped moving.</p><p>Eskel could feel everything drag on his skin, he felt each shift from Geralt and coupling that with the pleasure he had just had, he came with a small groan and Geralt smiled into his shoulder. </p><p>“Good Boy, we will stay for a little bit before cleaning up.” Eskel didn’t verbally respond but his silence was answer enough for Jaskier and Geralt. </p><p>They laid in the bedroll for at least twenty minutes before Eskel had the energy to move again, and that was to get off of Geralt’s dick that had softened in him. He felt empty as he moved but the cold feeling of glass on his foot reminded him of his ask. He grabbed the toy and held it up to Jaskier who grinned before asking with his eyes. </p><p>“I want it Jask,” that was all the encouragement he needed because he was kissing Eskels back and moving lower before he sucked the toy for a few seconds. Eskel moved away when he felt the cold press at his hole but after a second he stopped and pushed back on it. The toy wasn’t as big as Geralt or even Jaskier but it was nice to have something in him after that brutal fuck. </p><p>“Pretty Wolf,” Jaskier whispered before he headed to their packs for a water skin and a few cloths. They would need a wash in the river come morning but that could wait, Geralt had left to go hunting for them so Jaskier and Eskel cleaned the mess up for him coming back. </p><p>Jaskier was gentle on his skin but each shuffle from Eskel reminded him of the glass in his ass and he whimpered slightly when Jaskier pressed a finger on the base. A quick look at Jaskier told him he was amused but a kiss stopped Eskel feeling too annoyed.</p><p>Geralt came back just as Eskel was able to move and sit slightly, the pressing not too overwhelming yet. Geralt skinned and cooked the rabbits he had caught before cutting them up to share out. </p><p>Jaskier sang a few songs before he dropped into sleep beside Eskel, Geralt helped him take the toy out and kissed him softly before putting the fire out and laying beside Jaskier. </p><p>“He’s made us soft,” Eskel mused as Jaskier slept between them. </p><p>“I think he’s made us realize that we deserve better,” Geralt answered in a quiet whisper, not audible to human ears but Eskel could hear the appreciation and love hidden in the words. </p><p>“Yeah I think you’re right. God we are going sentimental in our age,” Eskel let out a huff and Geralt snorted at him. </p><p>“Technically you are older than me, so you are the old man here.” Eskel smirked at him and leaned closer for a kiss as Jaskier let out a soft snore. </p><p>“Respect your elders young un, I’ll have to show you how to.” Eskel smirked as Geralt’s arousal spiked and he looked more alert. </p><p>“Hmm, maybe you should,” Geralt knew he would have to wait for morning, they needed to be at least a little alert for anything trying to creep up on them. </p><p>“In the morning Wolf, Go to sleep I’ve got it.” Geralt would have argued but he hadn’t been sleeping great lately, scared for Jaskier’s safety in the woods, the inns, everywhere. </p><p>“Night Dragon.” Geralt closed his eyes and felt Eskel kiss his head softly and repeat the motion to Jaskier before moving into a meditation position. Geralt slept easily knowing his brother was watching over Jaskier. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>